1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
Some PCBs include connectors, which are connected to differential signal traces. Alternating current (AC) coupling capacitors need to be connected between the connectors and the differential signal traces. Referring to FIG. 1, a common PCB 100 includes a signal layer 110. The signal layer 110 includes two connector pads 12 used to connect a connector (not shown), and two capacitor pads 16 connected to two AC coupling capacitors 15. A pair of differential signal traces 14 are respectively connected to the two connector pads 12 through the two capacitor pads 16. However, the two capacitor pads 16 occupy space of the PCB 100 and the AC coupling capacitors 15 increase the cost of the PCB 100.